


Birthday Breakfast

by sasuhina_gal



Series: Team Voltron birthdays [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Yellow Lion as cat, youtuber hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Shay spent the past two days trying to hide his present and now she's ready to film her boyfriends reaction, right after she gets him up.





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a very special Yellow Paladin’s birthday! Happy birthday, you kickass teddy bear. It was fun seeing you own that Galra officer in season 4. Apparently Hunk talks about his crush on Shay in the new set of comics but I don’t own those, but I do know he’s serious about love. I’ve only got about maybe 2 hunay stories so I’m glad to also do another while also celebrating Hunk’s birthday. So I hope you enjoy.

Shay placed the plate of banana bread on the table next to the gift for Hunk. She knew it would be easy to see since all they had to do was open their door and they got to kitchen. It was strange how Hunk loved entertaining the most yet he and Shay had the smallest place compared to the others. Shay didn’t mind, it was a good place at a decent price and she and Hunk were used to living in small places. She picked up the camera and turned it on. Hunk was the YouTuber, not her. She made crystal jewellery and accessories on her online store, Balmera Crystals, and was only used to being filmed by Hunk or their other friends. But it was Hunk’s birthday and she wanted to capture every moment.

Once she was sure that it was recording, she pointed it down to Sunflower, Hunk’s Maine Coon, who was sitting at her feet. “Ready to go wish your dad a happy birthday?” Sunflower meowed up at her and followed as she walked over to the bedroom and pushed the door open. Hunk was in the middle of the sheets, the mess of the covers half on top of him and half off, his snoring echoing through the room. Sunflower jumped on the bed while Shay crawled up after him.

Sunflower walked over to Hunk’s feet and started licking his toes, trying to rouse him. It worked, the snoring stopped and Hunk was starting to giggle sleepily, Shay catching the whole thing on camera.

“No stop, it tickles.” Hunk said sleepily, pulling his feet away and raising his arm to rub his eyes.

“Good morning Mr. Garrett. How does it feel to be 26 years old?”

“I’m an old man.” Hunk said, not opening his eyes but his hand reaching for Shay.

“Can I get you up for breakfast?”

Hunk took in a big breath, still trying to wake himself up. He opened his eyes, and blinked up at the camera. “Are you filming me?”

“I’ve been filming myself since yesterday. Making your present yesterday after finally getting you out of the house and finishing it this morning.” Shay confessed, preening at the impressed look Hunk gave her.

“Guess you have been paying attention to everything. Ooh, did you bake? I smell something.”

“I made a certain thing that you love. Can you guess what it is?”

That got Hunk to move, pushing himself up to look at his girlfriend. “Did you make your grandmother’s banana bread?”

“Come and find out. But first, happy birthday.” Shay said kissing Hunk’s cheek, who giggled in response.

“Thank you. Come on, continue vlogging.”

She waited until Hunk was out of bed to continue filming him as he opened the door again and approached the multi-coloured box and plate that held three slices of banana bread sitting on the breakfast bar.

“Ooh, this smells so good. Guys,” he said talking to the camera, “you have no clue how much I’ve been trying to replicate Shay’s grandmother’s banana bread. It’s so good. She won’t give me the recipe though.”

“Family recipe sweetheart. Try it. I used the flour Shiro got for you by accident, the mochi flour? But I tried it, it’s good.” She waited until after Hunk took a bite and seemed to melt at the taste to continue. “want to know something?”

“Hmm?”

“This is actually my first time making it myself.”

“Are you serious? I have the best girlfriend in the world.”

“So glad you say that because you are the nosiest person in the world. I already told your viewers that you went digging in my purse which had some of the stuff I used for your present. You’re horrible.” Shay said, hitting Hunk on the arm with her free hand. Hunk gave her a sheepish smile.

“Um, opps?”                                                                                        

“Opps, you’re lucky I decided not to sick Pidge on you.”

“I’m lucky your nothing Pidge because then I’d fear for my life. You do throw pillows pretty hard though.”

Shay looked down at Sunflower who was waiting for Hunk to offer his lap so he could jump up. “I’ve had practise. Might not be a pillow, but crumbled up paper works just the same. Speaking of, open your present.”

Hunk pushed his plate towards Shay and reached out to pull the box closer but stopped when Shay told him too.

“The box is cut open. You just need to take the yellow tissue off and then it’s taped in the middle so you take that off and then it’ll fall open.”

“Oooh, I’m intrigued. I’m really tempted to get another camera to get that angle.” He told both Shay and the still filming camera.

Shay sighed. Thing about dating a YouTuber, don’t be surprised if they wanted to get every angle.

“Will you be quick? I want to try editing this myself, and I don’t want to take forever.”

Hunk took the camera and paused it for her, allowing her to start picking at his breakfast while he quickly went to the office/video room they had to grab another camera. When he came out, Shay saw it also had a tripod on it, one of the one with spindly legs that their whole friend group would use on their own cameras when coming together.

“Really?”

“Trust me, your fans will love it. Think I can actually get you to make a YouTube channel now? I know a ton of people who’d subscribe to you.” Hunk tried convincing his girlfriend as he set up his camera in just the right position. Once he was satisfied he told Shay to start filming again and did as she told him and took the yellow tissue paper off. Under it, the flaps were taped together and Hunk used his pinkie to get under it and pull it off. Like Shay said, the box fell open and Hunk sat there in awe of his gift.

Shay had made Hunk a fake terrarium. The glass bowl was filled with fake plants and flowers, some of Hunk’s favourite crystals placed strategically and sitting in the middle, were doll versions of Hunk and Shay.

“Aww! Oh my gosh, wow. You made this all by yourself? Ooh, look, it’s the koi fish thing.” Hunk said, spotting a familiar koi fish pad that was covered to look like a small pond. It had been one of the first things he saw when he was snooping through Shay’s things.

“Yes, same thing you were being sneaky about. I wanted to make you a real one but first I found that pad when Lance and I went to Daiso and we’re planning on going to Hawaii in two weeks and we already have a ton of plants to be taken care of anyway so I thought this would be better.”

“I love this so much. Thank you. We should put it on top of the TV stand. We’d just have to put something on top so Sunflower can’t get into it.”

“Oh! I forgot he’s in there. Try and find him.”

Hunk looked closely at the bowl, turning it in his hands when he spotted a small ceramic lion and started laughing.

“My mom would be very proud.” He told Shay. “This is amazing, thank you.” He leaned over and kissed Shay. “I can’t wait to show off my girlfriend’s gift to me, that she made herself and filmed because she’s amazing.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere. Now how do I stop this?”

Hunk stopped it for her and held his arms open for her, pressing another kiss to her lips. “Thank you. Do you need help editing this?”

“I’ll try doing it myself but know I’ll be bugging you for help. And you’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.”

“How could I not? The terrarium, the banana bread, what I hope is going to be a really simple hang out with the others unless you’ve got more surprises?”

Shay shook her head. “We were tempted, but we know you don’t like a lot of fuss on your birthday. Just don’t be surprised if they send you out of the kitchen so they can cook for you. Coran made your cake, so fingers crossed. But I do remember Shiro saying he was ordering your favourite cheesecake in case it doesn’t go well.”

“I know he tries, but I’d like to live.” Hunk pressed a kiss to Shay’s cheek. “This is amazing. Thank you. It’s already shaping up to be a great birthday.”


End file.
